


settle down (with me)

by madddi13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Styles Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Panic Attacks, for like 1 second cause he's a homie, mentioned mitch, yeah that's a good tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madddi13/pseuds/madddi13
Summary: as soon as harry sees his boyfriend, harry's face completely crumples, and louis rushes to pull him in.-----------------------------------------------aka louis comforting harry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	settle down (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me again writing more fluff and comfort cause i love them. enjoy.

louis leaves his boyfriend's dressing room as soon as the show is over. he spots harry across the room backstage with his back turned, talking to mitch. harry must hear him coming, because he turns, and louis immediately knows something is wrong. 

as soon as harry sees his boyfriend, harry's face completely crumples, and louis rushes to pull him in. louis can tell he's on the verge of a panic attack, feeling his boyfriend's chest expand rapidly as he struggles to breathe properly. louis shushes him gently, sliding his fingers up under harry's shirt to stroke his spine, knowing his touch helps ground his boyfriend. 

"what happened?" he mouthes to mitch over harry's shoulder. 

"jeff" mitch mouthes back, rolling his eyes to convey his distaste for harry's manager. 

louis knows this is not the time to fantasize about yelling at jeff, so instead he drops a kiss to harry's hair, trying to soothe him. mitch is looking at the singer sadly, clearly concerned, then looks up to make eye contact with louis. louis knows what he's going to ask, and quickly says "i got him." mitch nods, walking out, gesturing to the rest of the band to follow, leaving the boys alone. 

"i love you, more than anything" louis whispers in harry's ear, holding him tight. harry makes a choked sound against louis's chest. "promise?" he whispers, and louis knows he's crying. "oh love," louis says sadly, trying to hold his boyfriend as tight as he can, as if he could hold him together. "nothing could ever change how i feel about you." he reassures, feelings harry's tears on his jumper as he begins to sob. louis just holds him, smoothing up his back and through his hair and whispers how much he loves him until he can feel harry calm down, his breathing and tears not coming as quickly.

"come on, darling." louis murmurs, gently leading his boyfriend back to his dressing room. he locks the door and pulls harry onto his lap on the couch. the younger boy immediately curls up again, trying to make himself as small as possible. louis picks up the half empty water bottle that he had left on the side table before the show, holding it up to harry's mouth until he drinks, knowing the cool liquid will calm his boyfriend down even more. it works, and after a minute harry slowly looks up.

"how do you always know what to do" he whispers, "to make me calm down?" louis settles his hands on the other boy's waist, letting his thumbs slip under his shirt to rub his hipbones reassuringly. "i would hope so, love, we have been together for 10 years." he smiles. it's quiet for a few minutes, letting harry's breathing return completely to normal. "do you want to talk about it?" he asks softly, running his fingers over the laurel wreaths on his boyfriends's hips. harry shakes his head. "i don't want to think about it anymore. can i tell you later?" louis knows he will, knows he won't be able to sleep until he rants about it, so he lets it go. "of course, love. just promise me you're alright?" harry nods, leaning back into louis' chest. 

they're silent until louis thinks about what he said earlier. 

"haz, love, you're my soulmate. i'm never going to stop loving you. please tell me you know that." he says, watching harry's face closely as the boy in question reaches down to fidget with louis's sweater. "of course i know that, lou, in the back of my head, in my bones, because i feel the same way, but sometimes i panic and i think you're going to realize how much of a mess i am and leave. i just broke down in front of my whole band because of one thing my manager said." he admits, still refusing to look at his boyfriend. louis grabs his chin, forcing him to look up. "did you stop loving me, all those times i lost it after management meetings, or when i cried after that charity football match?" he demands. "no, of course not." harry says immediately, looking up and looking shocked. "that's what i'm saying. darling, i know you're a mess." he laughs, pressing his head into harry's. "you're my mess. i get upset sometimes too. you know that. you're allowed to be upset, h. you go through so much. i wish i could take it all away." he says sadly, his heart hurting for the things his boy has to go through. harry looks up at his boyfriend's bright blue eyes, smiling sadly. 

"you do." he whispers. he leans up to kiss his boyfriend softly. after a while, he pulls away, feeling better about everything, just as he always does when he's with louis. "i love you. thank you. i love you so much." harry says, gazing at his boyfriend. "i love you too, darling." louis replies fondly. "now how about we go back to the hotel and get some sleep?" 

"blowjobs first."

"yeah, okay, blowjobs first."

**Author's Note:**

> title from kiss me by ed sheeran ofc
> 
> larries be friends with me on twitter @styles_folklore


End file.
